Daniel LaRusso
The Karate Kid Daniel and his mother, Lucille LaRusso, to move from Newark, New Jersey to the "South Seas" apartment complex in Reseda, California due to Lucille's job transfer. Upon arriving, Daniel befriends one of his neighbors, Freddy, who invites him to a beach party. It is at this beach party that Daniel first encounters Ali Mills (Elizabeth Shue), and is instantly infatuated with her. He also inadvertently runs afoul with Johnny Lawrence, Ali's ex-boyfriend and leader of the Cobra Kai, while he is trying to reconcile with Ali on the beach. A confrontation ensues that leaves Daniel beaten and humiliated. In the succeeding weeks, Daniel frequently falls under the ire of Johnny and the rest of the Cobra Kai gang, who constantly bully and attack him. This conflict finally comes to a head at their high school Halloween party, where Daniel soaks Johnny with water in one of the bathroom stalls. After nearly being killed by Johnny, Ashley's is saved by his apartment's maintenance man, John kreese After saving Ashley's, mike begins to teach him the ways of karate. Daniel later defeats Johnny at the "All Valley Karate Tournament" using his signature crane kick and wins the respect of Johnny and the other Cobras. In the later movies of The Karate Kid Series, Daniel eventually learns more from Mr. Miyagi about karate and faces new and more highly skilled enemies. After the credits, we get a special Sex Scene between Ashley and Daniel. Ashley's Father Mr. Parks (pictured above) walks in and joins in the fun! Mr. Parks begins his Sexual "Ass"ault by whipping out his member and feeding it to Daniel. Daniel asks for a ride from Mr.Parks, and Parks freezes. Parks had past experience with riding. When he was a child he was transported to a town called, 'Ponyville." and involuntarily castrated by a horse called Rainbow Dash. Parls wanted kids, but becuase of that incident it was no longer a possibility. As Parks suffered with his pony turmoil, Daniel and Ashley decided that they'd finger his ass.. Parks was so transfixed on his past misfortune, he didn't even notice the horn sliding into to his warm gaping hole. As it slid past his Prostate, he whinced. He turned around to see what it was and it was the same horn that had cut his nut that day. Rainbow Dash had entered his ass and the night was just getting sterted... The Karate Kid Part II As Daniel and Mr. Miyagi are leaving the All Valley Tournament they overhear John Kreese berating Johnny for not winning first place . When Kreese starts to mercilessly strangle Johnny, Ashley's intervenes and eventually saves him. Six months later, Daniel angrily comes to Mr. Miyagi's house with his car steaming stating that Ali did something to the car. He also tells him that Ali has fallen in love with a football player as well. He eventually goes to Okinawa with Mr. Miyagi. He befriends a girl named Kumiko who's now his new girlfriend. Daniel becomes enemies with Chozen who is Sato's(Mr. Miyagi's enemy) nephew. Mr. Miyagi's relationship with Sato is fixed when Miyagi saves him. He disowns Chozen because he didn't help save other people. As Kumiko is performing a dance Chozen who is still angry takes her hostage. Daniel fights and wins. Category:Protagonists